parappatherapperfandomcom-20200213-history
Stage 1: I Am A Master And You!
I am a Master and You! (also known as by it's stage name, Now Wait a Minute! Who Is That!? or sound test name, Chop Chop Forever!) is the first song you perform in UmJammer Lammy. Cutscene The scene starts off with a cutscene of Lammy running down a hallway trying to come up with an excuse for being late for the concert. As she goes through the stage door, she makes it on time just to see Chop Chop Master Onion being announced as the new vocalist for MilkCan. After the song is over Lammy's guitar is turned into a vacuum cleaner, and Chop Chop Master Onion teaches her how to play anything as a guitar, and his line, "Dojo. Casino. It's all in the mind," makes Lammy play anything in her hand as a guitar, like babies, or a hose. Stage Lammy is on a stage with Chop Chop Master Onion singing, Katy on the bass, and Ma-san on the drums in front of a crowd of people. Lyrics Kick, punch, you all remember Chop chop back again yes forever. You have many challenges comin at ya! '' ''First is a fire, don't retire, now '' 'Pick,' 'Burn,' 'Slide,' 'and Down, '(again now)'' 2x Listen to me now as I do my chore, Nobody ever talks to me no more! But if a baby were to come, crying out loud, Do you think you can play and calm it down? Or if you're on a plane, how would you play? Throttle up and down, or away? I just wanna know, can you really go, '' ''With that guitar in hand, I don't know. Comin at ya! Fly high, Sky high, Cry loud, Shut up, Fly, Cry, Pick, Burn, Pick, Cry, and Fly, Down. Shake it to the right, shake it to the left. I be the only masta that will give all the necessary skills to build a guitar. So you can play in hell, you come far! (NA: So you can play in an island, you come far!) Chop, that wood! Choke, real good! Pick Chop Burn! Cry Fly Choke! Burn Cry Slide! Chop Pick Fly! Choke Fly Pick! Cry Chop Down! Ha Ha. Pick Burn Cry! Cry Fly Chop! Pick Burn'n Cry! Fly Chop Choke! PICK BURNIN' CRY FLY, CHOP CHOKE! I AM A MASTA, AND YOU? End of level responses 'Lammy' 'Good' Chop Chop Master Onion: Ha, Lammy, look what you're holding in your hand. Lammy: I don't know. What is it?? 'Cool' Chop Chop Master Onion: Lammy, I'm so proud of you. If it was a guitar you're holding. Lammy: Huh? What do you mean?? 'Bad/Awful' Chop Chop Master Onion: Again. Lammy: Wh-wh-what a nightmare! 'PaRappa' 'Good' Chop Chop Master Onion: Ha, look what you're holding in your hand. PaRappa: *sigh* teach, what is dis? Trivia *Although in the game PaRappa doesn't have the option to play this stage, He does sing it in the soundtrack. The lyrics and music are exactly the same, but the response at the end of the level is changed from "Ha, Lammy" to "Ha,". Category:Songs Category:Videos